Chasing Hearts
by vixenchan11
Summary: Norway is a young man whose mother abandoned he and his baby brother three years ago. He has devoted his life to caring for his brother...but could he be missing something...or someone?
1. Prologue

**Chasing Hearts**

_**Prologue**_

_ Rain blanketed the sleep Danish town and not a soul roamed the streets as they all sought refuge in their homes. All except one. Outside one dull brick building a blonde boy, under a large purple umbrella, stood hesitantly at the peeling green door. He would seem to be made of stone, or marble with is pale complexion, if not for the key in his hand, slowly unlocking the door. He was not quite sure if he wanted to be home yet. His mother had grown increasingly distant and her behavior was starting to alarm the young man. Still though, if he didn't come home soon, his younger brother may start to worry. Eirikur was only three and therefore would not understand his brother's aversion to staying in the house for any amount of time._

_ Making up his mind he pushed open the door, closing his umbrella behind him. Once he was in the entrance hall he removed his sopping jack and boots, small puddles forming on the scratched wooden floor. Tucking his possessions under one arm he made his way carefully up the stairs to the flat where he lived with his mother and brother. Their father had left three months prior to Eirikur's birth. Jakob had been fourteen at the time._

_ Reaching the top of the staircase, he noticed a small silver-haired toddler curled up by the door. What was his brother doing out here? "Eirikur?" the teen spoke softly, kneeling beside his sibling. "Eirikur wake up. You can't sleep out here."_

_ Wide violet eyes blinked open and the small form sniffled for a moment._

_ "Bror?" He yawned, rubbing with eyes with still pudgy fists. Jakob nodded calmly, still puzzled as to why his brother was out here in the first place. Eirikur scooted forward to burrow into his brother's chest, tightly gripping the other's damp blue sweater. Smiling softly into the other's hair, Jakob reached up to open the door before scoping the tired toddler into his other arm._

_ Jakob could hear scuffling further in the apartment but other than that the air seemed eerily still. Closing the door with his foot, the scuffling momentarily ceased. Something wasn't right here. "Mother?" he called out softly. He looked around the small room for any sign of the woman. Suddenly, as his eyes landed on the two haphazardly packed suitcases leaning against the doorframe, he understood._

_ Carefully settling his brother in an armchair across the room, he steeped around the telltale bags. Entering the small bedroom of the main entrance, he saw her. Another suitcase lay open on the bed, more clothes and objects being added every moment. He did not speak, but leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to notice him. She spun around, appearing to search for something when she caught sight of him and made a nervous gasp. _

_ "What's going on?" he asked levelly, his arms folded over his chest._

_ "I can't do this anymore," she half-whispered zipping the bag shut. "I can't keep living like this. Your father left…then Eirikur…he's looks so much like Steils. I just…I can't…" She mad a sound almost like a choked sob as she shakily lifted the suitcase from the bed._

_ Jakob's eyes, the same dull blue, locked with his mothers he struggled to maintain his blank, unfeeling gaze. "You're leaving then? Just like him, you're leaving us?"_

_ She didn't answer as edged past her son and into the short hallway. Eirikur sill slept soundly in the other room. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…"_

_ Jakob turned his face away in anger. On some level he'd always known it would come to this, but that didn't make it any less painful now that it was happening. "Jakob, I…"_

_ "Just go," he said coldly, some of his anger showing._

_ Without another word, the door clicked softly behind her._

_ Later that night, as Jakob climbed into bed with Eirikur, carefully tucking the blankets under the three-year-old's chin, the younger brother spoke._

_ "Is mor gone?" he asked._

_ "Yes," Jakob answered evenly, tucking the blanket around Eirikur's other side. He would not let his brother see the bitter anger still lingering in his eyes._

_ "Is she coming back?" he yawned, squirming to loosen the blanket and scoot closer to his brother's warmth._

_ "No," Jakob sighed, giving up on the blanket and simply holding his brother closer. "It's just you and me from now on."_

_ Jakob stared through the window over Eirikur's head, taking in the dismal night. He felt the silver-haired boy's grip tighten then relax on his nightshirt. "Okay," he mumbled, nodded his head before attempting to draw even closer. Only when all that could be heard were the sounds of rain, and Eirikur's steady breathes did Jakob finally let go; and for the first time that he could remember, Jakob bitterly wept._


	2. Since You've Been Gone

**Chasing Hearts**

**Chapter One**

_Since You've Been Gone_

The sun was just peeking over the crest of the sea and the sleepy waterfront town was just coming to life. It had been four years since that rainy day and the streets were filled with early-morning mist. Go now to one dull brick building, the same building from those four years ago.

_Beep beep beep beep! _The raucous sound filled the small upper level flat effectively dragging it's occupants into consciousness. On the bed in the apartment's only bedroom, a head of bright blonde hair emerged form a tangle of blankets, followed by a young man's head. Dull blue eyes pried themselves open to glance wearily around the room. "What time is it?" he mumbled in a cracked morning voice.

Reaching for the alarm clock on the end table he silenced the obnoxious alarm, his blurry eyes trying to decipher the mocking red numbers. _7:58._ Frowning slightly, he pushed off the covers, and yawned. Setting his feet on the floor he began preparing his mental list for the morning; he could list more once he got to work. This was Jakob; now twenty-one and the sole provider for he and his brother.

Twisting around, he reached over to shake awake the bed's other occupant. "Eirikur, wake up. We're running late this morning. Go get ready yourself. I'm going to make breakfast." As soon as a muffled groan sounded from the seven year old, he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

He shuffled through the carpeted hallway to the small kitchen. Jakob paid no mind to the cold tile underfoot as he set to work on breakfast for he and his brother. _So today I need to: 1. Get Eirikur to elementary school on time, 2. Get to work without being too late, 3. After work come home and do the laundry, 4. Pickup Eirikur from the afterschool program around 7:00 and drop him off at home, 5. Pickup ingredients for dinner tonight, 6. Come home and make dinner by 9:00, 7. Do the dishes after dinner, 8. Put Eirikur to bed at 10:00, 9. Go to work at the bar at 10:00 then come home around 1:00…_

By the time Jakob had mapped out the day in his mind he had successfully managed to boil an egg for himself and make a small smoke salmon omelet for Eirikur. Jakob had always preferred to stick to the Norwegian dishes he'd been raised with despite living in Denmark for the later years of his high school career.

Jakob and Eirikur's mother had been a photographer from Norway and their father was tour-guide in Iceland. She had gone over searching for inspiration and three months after their initial meeting they were married and within nine months, after moving back to Norway Jakob was born.

Before having Eirikur the couple made the move to Denmark. In the later years of their marriage things became rocky and before Eirikur was even born, he'd left them to return to Iceland and three years after that, their mother returned to Norway.

Still mulling over the coming events in his mind, Jakob poured himself a mug of coffee from the machine on the far-end of the counter. "I'm ready Jakob," Eirikur said quietly, strolling to the table in his usual school wear. Today he donned a plain brown sweater over a white button up shirt and a pair of Jakob's old jeans. His toes stuck out from holes in his socks and worn white ribbon was tied around the collar of his shirt.

"Eat up then," Jakob smiled softly, setting the omelet and utensils before the tired first-grader. "I'm going to get dressed for work."

It had been four years since their mother's departure…at least Eirikur was happy now.

* * *

><p>"Eirikur come on!" Jakob called as he pushed a bike out the door. They were really running late now. Hopefully he could still get Eirikur to school on time though. Sure it was only first grade, but he didn't want the other boy's attendance record dragged down by him…again.<p>

"I'm coming right now!" Eirikur called back, jumping from the second step. Jakob moved anxiously (of course it didn't show on his face) as he lifted the silver-haired boy into the seat attached to the back of the bike.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Eirikur answered, clutching the bar behind Jakob's seat.

With that the brothers' day began...

* * *

><p>"Jakob! Thank goodness you're here!"<p>

_It's too early for this. I should've had more coffee._ Those were the thoughts running through the Norwegian's mind a split second before his frantic coworker approached him. "What's wrong this time Tino?" Just because they worked together didn't mean he had to force himself to be nice.

"Suu-san woke up with a fever this morning and couldn't get out of bed so it's just you and me working today." Tino explained quickly, glancing anxiously at the door in case of customers.

Jakob worked at a small café run by his childhood friend Berwald (Jakob had spent a years studying in Sweden during high school) and Tino, Berwald's…wife? Jakob and Berwald got along well enough, them both being quiet and intimidating in their own rights. Tino on the other hand was quite talkative, which could really get on Jakob's nerves as the day wore on. Don't get misunderstand, he had nothing against the Finn, but he didn't particularly enjoy his company either.

"Calm down Tino," Jakob sighed in irritation. "We'll manage until Berwald is better."

"Right, I know. I'm still worried though," Tino smiled back in reassurance. "I'll work the floor today and you'll work in the kitchen."

Jakob shrugged in agreement, tying his apron as he pushed open the door to the small, kitchen. He didn't really like interacting with people that much anyways; besides Tino wasn't exactly someone to be trusted around the kitchen. He had the tendency to come up with some…interesting food choices.  
>No sooner had Jakob turned on the stove and checked the supplies for the day, the bell over the door rang out. <em>And the day begins<em>.

"Godmorgen alle!" a loud voice rang out through the empty space. Jakob inwardly grimaced at the noise. _I definitely should have grabbed more coffee_. Matthias was here…again. The back of the café was arranged so that the kitchen was open to the rest of the space via a window cut into the wall that served as a bar-like area for customers, so there was nowhere for Jakob to hide from the enthusiastic blonde. "Godmorgen Norge!"

"God morgen," Jakob mumbled, biting back a sharp retort. It wouldn't do well to start the morning off in a bad mood. As Matthias opened his mouth to start a conversation, Jakob abruptly turned his back on the Danish man and began fiddling with the temperature of the stovetop. Sadly, however, this tactic failed (once again) once Matthias decided to talk to him anyway.

"So cold so early in the morning Norge," the man whined; yes _whined_.

"What do you want Sorenson?" Jakob sighed, turning around to face the source of his irritation.

"Well," Matthias' glinted teasingly as he leaned forward on the bar, his eyes blatantly sweeping over the other. Jakob closed his eyes to block out the other's indecent expression. He couldn't believe he'd have to put up with this during lunch and dinner too.

"We've been over this. What do you want from the _menu_?"

"Ah, so cold," Matthias pouted.

"Just tell me or I won't make you anything."

"Fine, one coffee and some bread with _skæreost_ and jam then. I have to get to work soon so there's no time for anything fancy." Matthias smiled brightly as though he hadn't been mentally undressing Jakob a few moments ago. Jakob made no comment as he set to work gathering the Dane's order; it wasn't anything extravagant so he wasn't going to complain about the order.

"Ah, Matthias, I didn't know you were here," Tino's voice sounded from somewhere as Jakob did his best to tune out their conversation.

"Yup, I always come here for breakfast. And for my Norge of course." Jakob could almost hear the wink in that sentence.

"And we're glad that you come so often. Last time you were here with your date weren't you?" Now this caught Jakob's attention. Almost unconsciously his grip tightened on the knife he was using to spread the _skæreost_. So Matthias had been flirting with him despite having someone else. _Wait…why am I concerned about this. _ Jakob paused for a moment, turning over the thought in his mind.

"You've got enough to worry about," he muttered to himself, moving over to the coffee maker to pour a mug for their customer. He wasn't going to start worrying about Matthias on top of his own problems.

"Oh, are you talking about Abel? Yeah, things didn't really work out between us." There was something else hidden in the man's tone under the usual cheerful tone. _Not your problem_, Jakob reminded himself.

"That's too bad. You two seemed to get along well."

"Yeah, well things just weren't right I guess."

"Did you cheat on him too?"

_Too?_ Jakob gave up on trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was their fault for being so loud after all.

"Kind of…" Jakob glanced back to catch the nervous, sad-looking smile on the other's face. _So even someone like him can make that kind of expression_, Jakob mused. Deciding he'd spent enough time lurking in the background (even they'd be suspicious if he spent so much time preparing bread) Jakob placed the order on the counter.

"Here you go," Jakob's voice sounded unusually subdued compared to his regular scornful tone.

"Thanks Norge," Matthias said, his blue eyes lighting up as he smiled softly.

"Hmm," the Norwegian turned around doing his best to stifle the burning the feeling in his cheeks. No way in hell did that smile make him blush…not at all.

* * *

><p>"I'm back Norge! Did you miss me?" The obnoxious voice broke Jakob's steady rhythm and he nearly sliced his finger in surprise. He shot a deathly glare in the other's direction before resuming his work. The Dane had come in later than usual from work today and his expression seemed more strained than usual. <em>Not my problem.<em> Jakob reminded himself, focusing on preparing the next customer's order. "Norge, aren't you going to answer m—"

"Jakob! Jakob! There's a phone call for you," Tino called, holding out the phone for the other to take. Thankfully they were reaching the lull that comes around closing time so there were only a few customers, drinking coffee and going about their business. Rain was pouring down outside so there were just a few more customers than usual.

"Takk." Jakob accepted extended the cord as he settled the earpiece between his shoulder and ear. "Hej."

"Hello, Mr. Steilsson, this is Eirikur's teacher calling. We need you to come pick him up from school."

Jakob froze, letting the knife in his hand clatter loudly to the floor. He gripped the phone tightly in alarm. Eirikur's school _never_ called him unless Eirikur was either sick or injured, though the seven year old was often too stubborn to admit when he was unwell. The last time they'd contacted him Eirikur had broken his arm falling off the jungle-gym and the school had only found out because of the blood on Eirikur's jacket were the bone had punctured. The stain s were still in his winter jacket. "What's wrong? Is Eirikur alright?"

Jakob didn't notice the way Matthias eyes were fixed on his pale face and shaking hands; if he did he would have seen the concern shining in those familiar blue eyes. "It's nothing too serious but Eirikur came to school with a slight fever. It was nothing serious, but it's getting worse now and we can't have him stay around the other children like this."

"I-I understand," Jakob nodded his insides churning despite the placid expression on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Steilsson."

Jakob stood still for a moment longer, the dial tone ringing in his ears. How was he going to get off work now? With Berwald out and no one to cover for him. "Hey, Tino—"

"It's alright, I heard the whole thing," Tino said, poking his head around the corner, another phone in his hand. "You can go get Eirikur. I'll just close up a little earlier today."

"T-takk." Jakob's mouth twitched in his version of a smile.

"Don't worry," Tino smiled, "Suu-san would do the same thing."

Without another word he rushed to the back to gather his possessions. Hopefully he could make it to the clinic before they closed.

**And there's the first chapter of my first story! We're on our way now! I forgot to say this before but I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. They all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review (I love 'em) and let me know if you spot any mistakes in spelling or grammar. I'm really bad at catching those.**

**Norwegian used:**

**Bror= brother**

**Mor=mother**

**Godmorgen alle=Good morning everyone**

**Takk=Thank you**

_**Skæreost**_**= a type of cheese the Danish like to eat on their toast in the morning**

**(I think that's all of it)**


	3. Not Alone

9

Chasing Hearts

**Chasing Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

_Not Alone_

It was half an hour later that Jakob found himself stopping in front of Eirikur's school. He was wet, tired and anxious as he set his bike against the low fence surrounding the small, rather dingy, building. Rushing into the school, he paid no attention to the disapproving looks his disheveled appearance seemed to be earning him. He was here to get Eirikur and leave; they had to make it to the clinic before closing time. "Excuse me," he turned to one of the idle teachers, "I'm Mr. Steilsson. I'm here to pick up Eirikur Steilsson."

"Eirikur? Are you his father then?" she asked, her eyes judgmentally taking in the young man's appearance.

"No; I'm his older brother. My parents couldn't make it today, so I'm here instead." He spoke in a rushed fashion as he glanced around for a glimpse of silver hair. If they had any chance of making it, they'd have to leave as soon as possible. The woman seemed to consider him with for a moment more. Deciding that Jakob seemed truthful enough she smiled sweetly at him with a quick, "sure, follow me."

"Takk."

They turned down a rather short hallway, ignoring the doors flanking them on either side. After what, to Jakob, seemed like an eternity they stopped in front of one of these doors. "Here we are. Just one moment." She flashed another revolting smile. Jakob, being who he was, just stared back at her with the same blank blue eyes he directed towards everyone. Opening the door she exchanged a few words with someone inside before calling out sweetly, "Eirikur! Your brother is here to pick you up!"

A moment later she moved to the side as a small silver-haired boy with a backpack shuffled out past her. Jakob nodded at the woman with a mumbled, "Tak," before taking his brother's hand and walking back down the hallway. Jakob sighed as he glanced down at rather miserable looking boy. _ Why didn't I notice Eirikur wasn't feeling well_. "Eirikur," Jakob said, not looking down at the younger boy, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well this morning?"

Eirikur answered with a small sniffle, clutching Jakob's hand a little tighter. Truthfully Jakob already knew the answer; Eirikur hadn't wanted to trouble his older brother. Eirikur had always been an easy child. Even when he was a baby he rarely cried, and when he did he would fall silent as soon as Jakob held him. He was quite sensitive for a child his age and on some level he would always feel responsible for Jakob's burden.

When they reached the front of the building, Jakob bent down to make sure Eirikur's jacket was properly buttoned. He didn't need to make the child even more unwell by exposing him to the cold October rain. "Eirikur, do you think you can hold an umbrella while I pedal?" The violet-eyed boy nodded and gave another feeble cough into the thick jacket lining around his mouth.

"Good bror," Jakob gave a ghost of a smile before grabbing the other's mitten-clad hand. Sometimes he really wondered how they had made it this far on their own.

* * *

><p><em> Almost there; I have to make it.<em> Jakob pedaled faster down the bike lane, desperately trying to both hurt and not cause Eirikur too much discomfort. He glanced back at the bundled boy whom had long since abandoned his attempts to hold the small blue umbrella over his head. They now had five minutes to get Eirikur's medicine or they'd have to wait until Monday when the clinic reopened.

Now when someone catches a fever, waiting a day for medicine may be uncomfortable, but not life threatening. Eirikur was a different case. Ever since the child was born he had been prone to illness. He did not get sick often mind you, but when he did it affected him much worse than others. Jakob could already see Eirikur's condition deteriorating by the minute. Glancing at his watch the time glared back at him._ 3 minutes_. Rounding the corner, hope blossomed in his chest as the clinic came into view. That is, until he noticed something was off. The windows were darkened and there seemed to be no sign of life in the building. With a growing sense of dread, Jakob halted before the front windows, sheltering just under the building's ledge.

Closed. The sign hung mockingly in the window, it white letters jeering at Jakob's wasted efforts. "This can't be right," he mumbled, his grip tightening on the handlebars. Kicking the bike stand into place he dismounted before lifting a shivering Eirikur from his seat. The heat radiating from his small body was startlingly apparent even through the layers of heavy clothes. "Hang in there bror," Jakob whispered tenderly, lightly kissing one of Eirikur's burning cheeks. He shivered and turned his face away with a small groan.

Clutching the younger to own dark jacket, Jakob made his way to the clinic door. Raising a fist he rapped three times on the glass of the doors. No movement stirred the shadows in the vacant building and the lights remained as dark as ever. _No_. His insides plummeted as the realization hit him. _We got here too late_. He knocked again, this time with more urgency. "Please. Not now," he muttered. He did not know how long he stood there, one arm cradling Eirikur and the other frantically pounding on the door of an empty building when he was interrupted.

"It's closed today. Maybe you should try again tomorrow."

Jakob froze mid-knock, his throbbing knuckle hovering centimeters from the glass. _I know that voice_. Glancing at the source of his interruption the blonde confirmed his suspicions. "What are you doing here Matthias?" he asked, shifting a fitful Eirikur so he was supported by two arms. He hadn't even noticed the man now standing beside him.

"Well," Matthias said, a surprisingly serious expression on his face, "I overheard you on the phone earlier and I though I'd tell you the clinic is closed for the weekend." Jakob glared at the Dane when Eirikur whimpered in his hold. Immediately the glare melted from his eyes as turned his attention to the child in his arms.

"It's alright bror," he whispered soothingly. "We'll get you some medicine and then you'll feel better." Jakob felt uncomfortable behaving to affectionately in front of another person, especially Matthias, but his concern for Eirikur outweighed his pride.

"He doesn't look like he's doing well," Matthias commented, his eyes also softening as he took in the two brothers' pitiful appearances. Jakob shifted as though to shield Eirikur from the other man's thoughtful stare." Another silence stretched between them before Matthias spoke again. "Why don't you both come to my place?"

"What?" Jakob asked as Matthias snapped him out of his reverie.

"Why don't you two come to my place." Matthias repeated.

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"He can't go to school while he's like that and I have medicine left over from when I was sick a few days ago. Besides my place is closer to the shop, so as long as I give you a key can check on him whenever you need to. Also," he smiled, "you've known me every day for the past three and a half years."

Though the man's argument was sound and his intentions seemed true enough Jakob was still hesitant to accept his offer.

For the past four years he had depended on only himself, especially in matters concerning Eirikur. Why should this man's kindness suddenly change things? Another violent shudder from the child in his arms answered the question for him. This time, he'd have to make his decision was for Eirikur and not his own stupid pride. "Fine." He mumbled. He would keep Eirikur safe even if it meant accepting the help of someone like Matthias.

"Egentlig? Great!"

"It's only because Eirikur's sick. We're not friends or anything." Jakob warned him, walking to stand under Matthias' offered umbrella.

"I know," Matthias smiled despite Jakob's harsh words. "It's the least I can do though." Jakob turned his face away in embarrassment as he accepted the umbrella from the other man. Even if this was for Eirikur, he was still uncomfortable accepting another's help. "I'll bring your bike."

Jakob responded with a noncommittal, "hmm," waiting impatiently for the Dane. He was sharply aware of Eirikur still shivering in his hold. He had stopped fussing and opted to grip Jakob's scarf for comfort. "Where do you live anyway? You said it's close to the shop."

"I actually live in the apartment a few houses down. That's how I always get there so fast in the morning. "Come on then."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my humble house," Matthias smiled widely as he pushed open the door. In reality Matthias' building wasn't much different form the on where Jakob and Eirikur lived, but there were a few distinct variations here and there. For one, the building was a lot newer than their old flat and the hall was, and Matthias explained, cleaned by the elderly woman in the downstairs flat.<p>

Matthias' apartment was also formatted a bit differently. Where in Jakob and Eirikur's flat the door immediately opened to a bedroom to the right and a simple kitchen and cramped living room there was much more space in this place. Upon opening the door, the hall led directly to the living room, dining room, and kitchen. At the very back of the flat were two doors, each leading to, Jakob guessed, two separate bedrooms. In the initial short hallway there was a small closet on either wall. "The bathroom is between the two linking bedrooms," Matthias explained cheerfully as he closed the door behind the brothers.

"Which bedroom should I put Eirikur in? I need to get him warm." Jakob asked, carefully toeing off his wet boots as not to ruin the rather plush carpet underfoot. He felt awkward seeing how (surprisingly) clean and organized the apartment seemed. Compared to this his home seemed like even more of a dump than before. Sure he tried his best to tidy up here and there when he could, but there was only so much he could do for that place.

After storing both pairs of shoes and his own jacked in the left hall closet Matthias strode past Jakob towards the kitchen. "You can use the guest room on the left. If you need there are extra blankets in the top shelf in the closet." With unsure steps Jakob followed the taller man to the aforementioned room. Immediately, Jakob set his younger brother gently on the bed.

"Eirikur, can you sit up on your own?" Jakob asked. With a weak nod Eirikur balanced himself unsteadily on the covers. It was then that something else occurred to the blonde. "Matthias!" he called out. In an instant the other was standing in the doorway. "Do you have any clothes I can put Eirikur in?"

"Hmmm?" he thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I may have some old stuff. It'll still be really big, but it will keep him warm until you can pick up his clothes." With that, he disappeared around the corner in search of something suitable for the still shaking seven year-old.

"Takk," Jakob mumbled, his own cold fingers working to unbutton Eirikur's jacket.

"Where are we?" Eirikur coughed feebly as he allowed his older brother to strip off his outer most layer.

"We're staying at my…friend's house for now," Jakob responded, setting aside the jacket to begin unwrapping the white scarf from around the other boy's neck.

"Okay….Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes Eirikur. I'm not going anywhere," Jakob attempted to smile again as he laid the scarf beside the jacket. The silver-haired boy seemed satisfied by this answer and fell silent as Jakob moved to feel his forehead. Eirikur's temperature was still alarmingly high, but it seemed he was the smallest bit better now that he was inside a heated apartment.

"Hey, Jakob. I hope this will do. It's the smallest thing I could find. I haven't been small for a while though." Matthias' voice made Jakob tense in surprise while Eirikur turned his eyes to the source of noise in curiosity. "Ah, so the squirt's awake now?" Jakob smiled inwardly at the light frown that crossed Eirikur's features at the nickname. "Here you go, Norge," Matthias smiled, handing over what seemed like a large, thick gray sweater.

Eirikur's sharp purple eyes flickered to his brother for a moment and his frown deepened slightly. "Be nice Eirikur," Jakob murmured in amusement as he met his little brother's gaze. The younger hesitated for along moment before grudgingly nodding his assent. "Good."

Only after Matthias had left and Eirikur was successfully coaxed to changed clothes and settled into the rather large bed did Jakob rejoin Matthias outside the bedroom door. "Is he asleep now?" Matthias asked, leaning casually against the counter, a beer in hand. It seemed that in his absence he'd changed from his usual suit and tie into a comfortable red sweater and loose-fitting jeans.

"For now," Jakob sighed. "He never sleeps long the first few nights."

"Hehe, you sound pretty used to this," Matthias chuckled, taking a casual sip of beer. "Want some?"

"No thanks. Do you have any coffee?"

"Yeah. There should be some beans in the machine still." Matthias studied Jakob's tired face intently, concern shining deep in his blue eyes. Jakob opened the top of the machine before pressing the button. Another weary sound left the Norwegian as he pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?" Jakob muttered, glancing at Matthias before turning his attention back to the coffee maker.

"Taking care of Eirikur." Jakob visibly tensed as the words left the Dane's lips and his eyes seemed to zero in on nothing in particular. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he reassured him, taking another sip of beer.

A long silence stretched between them. It had been a long time since anyone had asked him that question. Sure when he was bit younger he would receive curious stares and it wasn't like he was deaf to the whispers surrounding he and his brother, but nobody would really take the time to ask him. Jakob almost felt guilty for not answering Matthias' question but he wasn't sure if it was something he was comfortable sharing just yet. "May I use your phone?" Jakob asked uncomfortably, still avoiding the other's piercing gaze.

"Sure." Matthias, deciding he would get no more from Jakob, downed the rest of his beer in one smooth motion before setting the empty bottle near the back of the counter. "I've got work early tomorrow so I'm going to turn in for tonight. There's an extra key in the nightstand in your room. I'll come straight home tomorrow to check on Eirikur before I get dinner started."

"Okay," Jakob nodded, still not meeting the other's eyes. Yawning a tired 'godnat' in his direction Matthias headed towards the other bedroom. "Matthias…" Jakob called softly.

"Ja?" he asked hopefully, looking over his shoulder at the other's embarrassed expression.

"Takk…godnat…"

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes," he smiled softly as Jakob blushed lightly. "Godnat, Jakob."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. They belong to that stunning genius Hidekazu Himaruya. So here's Chapter Two. I'll try to update regularly but I can't promise anything since my school schedule kind of random. I used most of the same Danish and Norwegian I used last time so here's the list again:**

**Norwegian-**

**Bror=Brother**

**Takk=Thank you**

**Danish-**

**Egentlig=Really?**

**Godnat=Good night**

**(Tell me if I miss any)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the favorites and alerts so far. They're really motivating. Don't forget to leave me your feedback and reviews though! Also, there are probably a lot of mistakes in this one and I'm going to go back and edit the prologue, chapter one and this chapter at some point too. Until next time!**


End file.
